


Red Rose

by Dragonqueen12



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Mutants, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Abuse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonqueen12/pseuds/Dragonqueen12
Summary: Mona was forced into a career that she hated. Singing. Moving to New York when she was only a child, she had to learn the hard way that you get what you are given. Singing in clubs populated by criminals, murders and mobsters, she'd hope one day leave it all behind until, a certain Terrapin changed her outlook. A light in the darkest of times.Will Mona still want to leave?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614135) by [Staringback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback). 



> This is the first time posting on here and I hope you enjoy it.  
> Thank you for your time :)

**Chapter 1**

 

 **Fucking prick!** You hiss in your mind,

 **T** **hat’s the third job I lost because I wouldn’t fucking submit to the rich bastard.**

She wasn’t some sleezy singer that would take her skirt off at the beck and call of some fat bastard just so she could get hired. Mona promised on her mothers’ death bed that she wouldn’t stoop that low.

 

Storming down the empty street with her hand clutching the purse tightly and her eyes looking black with rage. She didn’t even notice a beggar with one leg sitting near a trash bin. Mona was fuming from the sick bar owners’ advances. Just because she had a pretty face and an hourglass figure, doesn’t mean she was ‘open 24/7’ but, it didn’t stop those fucking assholes from trying.

 

Turning a corner, there was a boom above and then heavy rains flood the street,

“That’s just fucking great! Good ol’ New York!” Mona clench her teeth tight as her anger increased. Feeling the cold seeping in through the skimpy dress and straight to her core. Mona’s high heels splashing in puddles as a breeze blew the dress up. Lucky that nobody was around to see bright red panties,

“Stupid dress. I can’t fucking believe that bastard burnt my clothes,” hissing under her breath as a cold shiver ran up her legs. Giving her goose bumps. It was the only thing she could find in that bar, a stupid stripper dress. Bright red in colour and only went down to the middle of her thighs. Mona was scared to bend over.

 

It had a strong stench of cigar smoke and booze like it hasn’t been washed in days. It smelt revolting and the spaghetti strap gave no protection from the cool droplets. Mona didn’t even try to cover her new hairstyle, long golden locks drop past her shoulders when the waves slides out. Mona just hopes that in this depressed looking state she doesn’t attract unwanted men to try be ‘nice’ and offer her a ride.

 

Only a few more block to a run-down apartment she calls home. It wasn’t the greatest or in the best of areas but, as the world is. Jobs were scarce, money was poor and with gangs running the city. Mona was more likely to get murdered than run over by a car. Giving out a deep sigh, Mona’s anger was short lived, she was too tired to care about this shit right now. It wasn’t hard to get singing gigs, with her voice. People would say it wasn’t anything they’ve ever heard of before and swears that it wasn’t from here. Mona would force herself to smile at their compliments but, inside, she didn’t care. She hated her voice.

 

Singing wasn’t a career she wanted but, it was the career that paid her bills. Mona dreamed of being a fashion designer and to create her own brand of clothes but, she needed connections. Connections that she didn’t have and sometimes those ‘connections’ had a price to pay.

 

Coming up to an alleyway, she turns to get startled by a noise from behind a garbage bin.

“W-Who’s there!” Mona calls as she reached in her purse to feel the smooth end of her taser. (You couldn’t be too careful in these parts) The rain had stopped, and steam would rise from the street from the cold water cooling the pavement. (The last few days were hot, hotter than most.)

**Calm down Mona. It might just be a rat, they can’t hurt you.**

Feeling her hand start to tremble from the unknown noise, she risks a step. It was the only way towards her apartment, and it wasn’t the safest. Mona’s area was run by Don Dukes, now he was a man that would kill you if you looked at him wrong and his thugs. They were the worst of the worsts, ranging from low life criminals to psychotic killers. Don Dukes was the main source of drugs and guns for all those low lifers that a little bird like herself knew his name. (It also didn’t help that her area had to pay a protection fee to him.)

 

Mona took another step, if she didn’t hurry and get home, there might be another body. Don Dukes had a strict schedule, and if you were caught between the hours of eleven and one in the morning. You might go home with one less limb or there would be an apartment for rent by the morning.

 

Mona quickly glances at her watch to see it was ten after eleven. Her heart skipped a beat, she needed to ignore the noise and run. Forcing her legs to move she passed by what was causing the noise in the first place, two children. Pausing her walk, she took a breath with closed eyes. Mona couldn’t leave them there, if Dukes’ men found them.

**Mona you stupid, insane girl.**

Her inner thoughts echoed as she turned around and squats in front of them.

“Hey, you better get outta here quick. You wouldn’t want to get caught by-” Mona made a small gasp when seeing they weren’t human. They were mutant children. Holding back the shocked expression she quickly gave them her kindest smile. Half the city was full of mutants of all sorts but, like any race. Humans didn’t take too kindly to them when they first surfaced.

 

Gang wars burst out of control to try and eradicate their kind but, it wasn’t their fault they were born different. (She knew what it was like to be different.) When Mona was a child her family immigrated to the states from Canada, and all throughout her childhood she was bullied. Lying straight to their faces and pulling her parents hours from work. They didn’t raise a finger to fight back, it was just the way things were for them, and the depression didn’t help.

 

Staring deep into the mutant’s frightened eyes, she could tell they were all alone and haven’t had a good meal in days. Mona’s eye shined with motherly instincts, a trait she developed at a young age.

“You look cold, would you like to come stay at my place for the night?” Mona cooed softly, the little bird mutants’ glance at each other. (She could understand their cation.) Mutants disappear every day but, the cops won’t do anything to help.

**Fucking pigs!**

Mona held out a hand,

“I won’t hurt you. I promise, I’m not like any of those racist pricks,” her smile never left her face but, their cautious expression quickly turned to full on fear. Trembling violently as a shadow behind Mona got larger. Turning quickly just as three butch men holding baseball bats approach,

“Oh shit…” Mona breathed as she recognized Don Dukes men.

********************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************

“Grrr! Why the fuck we up ‘ere Leo!” A large Terrapin paced the length of the roof he was standing on. His white, dress shirt was half tucked, and red suspenders hanging by his sides. Twirling a Sai in hand as the pacing got faster with each step. His dark green skin was contrast to his older brother’s forest green as ocean blue eyes narrow under a blue mask.

“You know why Raphael. Don Splinter wants to show the humans that we’re not to be feared and that they can rely on our gang for protection,” Leo hissed, Raphael’s golden green eyes narrow into slits under his own, blood red mask. Leo was leaning against a wooden water tower only a few feet from the red brute. His arms were crossed over his blue dress shirt. It looked freshly ironed as his sleeves were rolled up past the elbows.

 

Leo’s black dress pants were the same as Raph’s but, much cleaner. Raph always got his dusty somehow and same with his black wingtip shoes.

“You should really keep your suit tidy. It’s a bad impression if you look like a slob,” Leo’s patronizing tone rewarded him a with a snarl and a Sai getting chucked at his head.

**Fucking smug prick! I’m gonna kick yer Ass!**

Despite the bubbling rage, Raph kept his composure and turns away with a huff. Slaming both fists down on the brick ledge of the building to feel a sting rattle his hands. Raph hated being stuck with the blue jerk, he’d rather be with Mikey or Don. At least Mikey knew how to have fun.

“That almost hit my head. Be more careful when throwing that thing,” Leo smirks when handing Raph the weapon back. Raph rolls his eyes,

 **Some days I wish it did** he thought with a sneer.

 

Closing his eyes to relax, there was a loud scream that came from a few blocks over,

“That’s our cue!” Leo smiles and leaps to the next building. Raph follows his brother as a grin appears,

**Finally, some fun! Someone’s gonna be eating through a fucking straw tonight!**

 

They land on the roof and look over the edge of the building to see a young woman surrounded by three men holding bats. Raph was about to jump down when Leo held a hand across his chest.

“Wait. Let’s see what happens,” Raph growls at him,

“Those are Don Dukes’ grunts! That lady has no chance against them ya fuck’n prick!” Raph snaps at his insane brother. Leo gave no indication that he heard his insult as he points at shadows cowering behind the woman. Raph’s eye widen at the sight of mutant children.

“Call me what you want brother but, I want to know what kind of person she is,” Leo was neutral when watching the assault, Raph bit the inside of his cheek in frustration. He knew those kids and didn’t what them to get hurt.

**I’ll listen to you fer now but, imma leap if they raise a fucking hand at them.**

Raph tightens his grip on his Sai.

********************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************

Mona’s blue eyes widen in terror of the closing threat,

**I’m dead… I’m Fucking dead!**

Frozen with fear, her hand rests on her purse which held the taser but, there was no point. Don Dukes’ men would hunt her down if she rubbed them wrong. (Doesn’t matter where Mona ran, or hid, they would find her.) Staring wide eyed at the bloody bat, it had been recently used on another unfortunate soul and now it was her turn. Feeling herself tremble, Mona tried to back away when her back hits another body.

 

Glancing back, Mona saw how terrified the mutant children were. They were more frightened than her and something inside, sparked.

**I-I’m the adult… Come on Mona. You must protect them. You’re stronger than this!**

 

Mona takes a breath and forced her legs to move, they were still shaking but, at least she was standing. Holding up her fists and puffing out her chest, there was a fire in her eyes. A threatening grin creeps across her face as a glare of pure hatred filled those pretty eyes. Mona was sick and tired of this city. Blood and wars. Criminals taking whatever they wanted because the police force had shit for brain.

“Fucking try it! I won’t die without a fight!” Mona threatens, staying tough. If she showed any fear, they would eat her alive. That was the kind of world she lived in.

 

Their booming laughter made her flinch and hopes they didn’t see it.

“This bitch got’ spunk, and such a beautiful face. I absolutely hate ruining such a pretty face,” his voice was eerily soft and caused Mona to shiver at the hidden threat.

 

Mona choked back tears of terror and her mouth suddenly felt dry. She’d never felt it that dry. Taking a glimpse behind, Mona’s heart was trying to get her to run. To get as far away from here as fast as she can but, seeing them. Mona couldn’t leave, and it took everything to keep her legs from sprinting. Glaring at the men, she waited for them to make the first move. It was the longest minute she had ever felt before as the bat swung at her head. (Being a bar singer, Mona had developed cat-like reflexes. Almost every night there was a bar fight because drug deals have gone bad and she learned to dodge things ranging from glass beer mugs, knives and bullets to wooden chairs.)

 

As the bat got closer, she took a step back and crouched. With a single fist Mona aimed at his stomach, and in one swift moment, punched him with all her strength. Giving her a satisfactory croak as the air escaped in pain and he fell to his knees. Squeezing his gut tightly.

 

Mona’s grin grew as well as her confidence. Hopping from one foot to the other like she was back in the boxing ring, Mona edged them on. Her beautiful face scrunches up in a scowl,

“Don’t just stand there! Get her! I want to see her pretty face smashed in!” he shouts. They were about to swing their bats again when, a shadow dropped from above. Tapping one of their shoulders,

“Sup fucker,” the shadow greets in a deep tone.

********************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************

Raph had enough of watching. After the first strike he leaps down as Leo shakes his head at Raph’s impatience. Landing behind the creep with a murderous grin, showing off his pearly whites with small fangs. Cracking his knuckles, he stood six foot seven. The second tallest of his four brothers.

 

**Imma kill this one! Raising any hand to my angel is gonna fucking die!**

Raph’s eyes narrow at the thought of seeing any pain come to his little lady. Punching the man square in the face, he felt the fragile nose break under his fist. (Mutants were much stronger than any muscular human and if Raph hadn’t held back at the last minute, he would’ve killed the man.) The human slid on the wet pavement and was stopped by Leo’s foot. Leaning over him with a sadistic grin,

“I do apologize for my brother. That was an unnecessary strike on his part, and I do hope we can move past it. Please, let me help you,” Leo held out a three fingered hand.

 

The human was squeezing his bloody nose tight as Raph watched him slap Leo’s hand away.

“Fucking mutants! Don Dukes will hear about this treachery!” his snap nearly sent Raph into a murderous rage,

 **Yer fucking lucky my angel is present ya bastard!** Raphs thought caused a hiss to echo the silent alleyway.

Leo simply smiles at the insult and steps aside,

“Please do. I’ll simply tell him that you crossed our border because, I recall your boss giving us this alleyway. Or, did your mark change?” Leo’s subtle threat caused a shiver to run up the human’s spine.

 

**Heh heh heh Nobody messes with Leonardo. He’s fucking in charge fer a reason. Ya can never pull a fast one on him.**

Raph crossed his arms in a pompous manner. The man turns his wide eyes to see the giant blue symbol to mark the turtles’ turf. (It was the marking of the second biggest gang in New York, they ran the mutant areas with a firm hand. The Renaissance.) Raph’s smirk widens at the sight of the trembling prick,

“I think it’s time fer ya to run,” Raph whispers in his ear.

 

It didn’t take them long to book it out of there and they were alone with the frighten children and human woman. Raph walked towards her, looking her body up and down. Remembering each and every curve as she wore the skimpiest dress ever. It revealed more than most and he saw her smooth thighs and narrow hip with a busty chest. Her eyes were the biggest when he noticed her staring.

“What ya stare’n at little lady?” Raph’s quick snap brought the woman out of a trance and she quickly avoid his gaze.

********************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************

Mona heard the annoyance in the terrapins’ voice and quickly musters up a smile,

“I-I’m sorry-” she starts and carefully picks the right words. Everyone has heard about the brutality of Don Dukes gang but, The Renaissances. That whole gang was a mystery, nobody knows the truth about how they made it to the top. How they created fear in the eyes of people whenever their names were mentioned. All Mona knew was that if you ever cross paths with the terrapin brothers, you’ll disappear the next day. No trace. There wasn’t even a body and seeing the two oldest brothers standing before her, she let out a mental whimper. Mona didn’t dare insult them.

 

They were much larger and much taller than her and if they wanted, they could snap her in half. Mona shudders when the terrapin wearing a red bandanna across his eyes, glares at her with his golden-green eyes. They were beautiful like a siren, luring you to your death except, they never gave off that relaxed look. Mona quickly gulps and couldn’t think straight as she heard the blood roaring through her head. Her heart threatens to burst out her ribcage.

 

**What can I say?**

Mona’s mind was erratic,

**Quick! Think of something! It’s not like you haven’t lied through your teeth before. What makes them any different than Dukes’ men? They love hearing praises that boost their fucking huge ego.**

 

“T-Thank you. Such strong men to save little ol’ me. I’m flattered,” Mona held back a twitch of contempt when doing a quick bow in respect, her breasts nearly falling out of her dress. Mona thought if she complimented them with a thanks, they would let her leave. She was wrong. The red masked terrapin rests a hand on the brick wall just beside her, his forearm nearly touching her ear. Moving his face closer, it was only inches away from as the loud noises of the city seemed to drown.

**So close…**

Mona held her breath as she felt his breath touching her lips. Staring up into his golden eyes they resembled a predator, eyes she has seen before. Sick men who think they could get any woman to have sex with them with a flash of a smile.

 

Mona refrains from flinching away as her eyes subtle glance at her purse on the ground. Fighting the urge to push free from his cage and grab her taser.

“Ya must’ve been terrified little lady. Let me escort ya home and ya can give me a proper thanks,” he wooed, Mona bit her lip to the point of blood.

**Pervert! Ya, you could come home, only for me to thank you by chopping off your balls!**

Mona didn’t dare to say that out loud though. Instead, she managed a sly smile.

“I-I would have to respectfully decline your offer. I h-have to take these children home.”

 **I wouldn’t have sex with you if you were the last man on earth!** Mona bites her tongue to cool her mind.

 

The turtle inches even closer, she didn’t think he could get any closer without kissing. Mona’s cheek burst out bright red in rage.

**Doesn’t this fucking prick get the hint?**

Mona felt her hand begin to shake and she open and closes her fist.

“What children?” he asks, Mona looks behind to see that they were gone.

 **I’m glad they got away safely,** she sighs inside.

“I also did just save yer life and I think a little ‘appreciation’ is in order,” a devious grin creeps in the corner of his smile as he licks his lips. Mona trembles under his half-closed stare and seeing them sparkle with lust.

 

In an instant, Mona’s jaw drops with shock when feeling the stinging pain on her palm and a red mark growing on the turtle’s cheek. He looked as shocked as her,

**Shit…**

Mona couldn’t believe she did that. She’s so dead now, they’ll make her disappear and she can’t leave her friends behind. (The people in her apartment were so kind and caring, and it breaks her heart knowing half of them couldn’t pay the protection fee. They were hard workers.)

 

Squeezing her wrist tightly against her chest, Mona waited for him to slam her face against the brick. To take what he wanted. (He probably has never been rejected or slapped before.)

“I.. I.. I.. I’m not a whore or a prostitute! Go find that shit elsewhere you bastard!” Mona snarls as her eyes never left his and they harden with rage. (She already fucked up, might as well just saw what’s on her mind.) They were almost black by how dark the blue was. Holding her breath in the silence, not even the street cars disturbed the stillness. Mona’s heartbeat was so loud in her ears that she swears that the terrapin could hear it when he stares at her. That lustful gaze was no more as they narrow to almost slits and he punches the wall. Smashing hard bricks into dust and it sprinkles in her long blonde hair. A new form of terror fills her core but, she didn’t pull away.

********************************************************************************************************

*******************************************************************************************************

Raph clench his teeth so tight that he felt they were going to break. Seeing the fear in his little angel was arousing, and he wanted to fuck her right there.

**Damnit! So fucking hot…**

Raph tries to control himself as his large dick becomes half hard. He hoped feeling the pain in his fist would distract his vivid fantasy. It almost wasn’t enough when he felt his tongue licking his lips for the second time and imagining it wrapping around her pretty little neck. Leaving bite mark to show that she was his.

 

Her eyes are what got him. How they showed the anger from years of abuse and even though she was trying her hardest, she couldn’t hide it. She reeked of it when he took a deep breath in. Smelling the sweetness of the shampoo, coconut and shea butter. An exotic aroma, just like she was. Exotic.

 

After that slap there was nothing that Raph wanted to do more was kiss her. To feel those pleasantly plump lips. He was about to do just that when he caught a glimpse of shame on her face and extreme pain in his groin. Raph collapses to his knees while clutching his balls in pain, shivering with nausea.

“Bitch...” he breaths out as he watched her run away and disappear in the night.

 

Raph felt a gentle pat on his shell,

“Well that didn’t go as you planned, eh?” Leo’s snicker was faded out by the rush of blood to his head.

“Shut up p-prick...” Raph groans as his lower extremities pulse in his hand. His angel definitely has spunk that’s for sure.

“Come on shit for brains. The Don won’t be happy if he found out you scared the woman instead of gaining her trust,” Leo picks up the small pink handbag.

“You’re lucky that I have a plan to fix your fucking mistake,” Leo waves the woman’s purse in his hand. Raph knew better than to trust Leo’s calm demeanor, Leo was fucking pissed.

“Yes boss…” Raph growls and follows the fearless leader into the city.

********************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************

Mona ran into the safe but not so safe territory of Don Dukes territory. If the terrapins had any brains, they wouldn’t start another gang war by following her. Mona’s feet felt like they were bleeding as she ran in her pinchy high heels but, didn’t stop until she was safely in her apartment. Locking the wooden door behind and grabbing a large chef knife,

**There was no way in Hell they were gonna get her without a fight.**

 

Hiding in the farthest corner of her room, Mona crouched by her nightstand. Her chest heaving from running and fear. This was the most scared she has ever been and that says a lot when she was raised in this city. A city where gangs ruled, and murder was a common everyday thing. As long as you respected them, you could get out with only one of your digits missing.

 **Calm down Mona. They don’t know where you live, and they wouldn’t be stupid enough to come here.** Mona thought with a deep breath.

 

Feeling woozy Mona’s limbs became heavy and the room seemed to shrink, and the air was thick. Her anxiety was at a record high and she about to reach for her pills but, she fainted,

 **God damn.. it…** was her last thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beauties, I am back! Sorry it took so long for putting up the next chapter. As fate would decide, Mona ends up at a place she has only briefly heard of and found out the truth behind the terrible Renaissance gang.

Raph woke up with the faint memory of last nights events and the lingering pain in his crotch reminded him why his head was pounding. A quiet groan vibrated in his throat before shoving his face deeper into his soft, down-filled pillow. Tucking his muscular arms underneath to force the pillow harder against his cheeks. The silky, navy blue blanket slid off his butch shoulders to rest in the center of his shell and felt a cool sensation from the open window. Red curtains flutter in the breeze with a distant echo of the street cars below. Mikey insisted they have a six-story building and to live in the penthouse above their bar. A high-class bar that has a high representation for their booze and ‘services.’

 

It was classy in many ways, ranging from expensive décor and maroon wallpaper to mulberry carpets and a stage that could hold two Rolls-Royce phantoms. It held years of singers, performers and hosted many parties that only the rich could afford. It was a luxury worth the wait as there was a line at the door every hour of the day just to get into the two-level bar.

 

Raph tried to fall back to sleep but, a loud, annoying knock on his open door woke him up.

“Rough night?” Raph’s youngest brother leaned playfully at the entrance, he heard the held back giggle.

“Go away Mikey,” he groans and closed his eyes, Mikey puts his hands in the pockets of his blue shorts. His sneakers made a squeak on the tiled floor when adjusting his lean on the door frame. Mikey was the artist of the family and proudly sports his clothes brand underneath a sunset orange, un-buttoned T-shirt, showing off the colourful design against white.

 

A large smirk ran across his face with a mischievous glint in his baby blue eyes,

“Heard you got kicked in the balls last night. I’d love to meet this feisty babe,” Mikey teased. Raph quickly sat up and chucks the pillow at Mikey’s face,

“Git out before I kick ‘You’ in the balls!” he threatens as his golden eyes narrow.

**In no fucking way I’ll let ya get anywhere near her, ya fucking slut!**

He shudders at the thought of what his younger brother does in his ‘dungeon of pleasure.’

“Bro, I was just teasing and it’s not like she’s your babe. Jeez, cranky much. Besides, Leo wants to see you on Donnie’s floor before he meets with Don Dukes this morning,” Mikey instructed after throwing back his pillow, Raph grumbles and lazily pulls off his blanket.

 

Mikey gave Raph’s ass a good look,

“Still wearing those black shorts to bed, eh?” Mikey teased. Raph closed his eyes and gave his arms a good stretch above his head, showing off his well-toned plastron. Even though it was part of his shell, it was sleek and maintained besides the few scars. Smoothly shaped just under his collar bone and down his sides. Like the rest of his brothers’ plastrons, they were barely noticeable, same with their shells. Slim and sleek enough that it wasn’t bulky underneath human clothes.

 

Raph hissed when cracking his neck,

“Yea, well, I ‘ave ya as a brother. You’d fuck anything with a pulse,” Raph sneers while opening his closet. Mikey gags,

“Bro! I would never! Disgusting and the lovely ‘ladies of the night’ have my full attention with their slim physique and huge ass. Boobs bigger than my face that I could motorboat till I pass out… Bro, last nights babe had the biggest thighs, I swear she could crush my skull with them and her talented mouth on my coc-“

“Shut it Mikey! I don’t want ta hear about yer sex rave! Keep that shit to yerself,” he cuts Mikey off before he could finish that thought.

**Fucking Mikey… Now look what ya did…**

aph bites his bottom lip as his cheeks turn deep red.

 

Lust filled his eyes when he imagines what he would do to his little angel and couldn’t stop his dick from pulsating and becoming hard as pre-cum beads at the top. If Raph’s back wasn’t turned, Mikey would’ve saw his tent and he wouldn’t let the embarrassment go.

“When are you gonna lighten up and have some fun?” Mikey whines, Raph turns his head with a glare,

“Ya know why,” he snaps, Mikey held up his hands in defence.

“Yea, yea, ‘Yer save’n yerself for her,’ but listen. That was ten years ago man, she might not show up again. She might not even be in this city anymore. I say, just give up on this chick. Find another babe. I’m sure you’ll find another like her out there,” Mikey complains.

 

Raph shoves the complaint off,

 **Mikey won’t understand. He has someone new every night but, he might be right. That woman might not have been her. Maybe she’s not the same, we were only eleven…** Raph sighs mentally.

“Let Leo know I’ll be down soon,” he held a neutral tone to show Mikey that he didn’t want to continue the conversation. Mikey waves like he was throwing an invisible ball of problems away,

“Whatever man,” he huffs before walking away. Raph deeply sighs and was quick to put on a suit. A silky blood red, buttoned shirt under a neatly kept black coat with a red handkerchief sticking out of his top pocket. Black dress pants with a clean, shiny set of wingtip shoes finished the look. This was the suit he tends to wear when he wasn’t planning of leaving the building.

 

It was a nice, classy suit that he didn’t want to ruin, since it was his only one. Giving one last look in the mirror he almost forgot to take off his mask.

**Oh shit, can’t forget ta take that off or Don Splinter would have a fit,**

Raph rests the red mask on the frame of his stand-up mirror. They only wore the masks when doing things ‘outside’ of their business. The Renaissance was a gang they created when realizing the city has gone to shit, a gang aimed to protect the innocent, hard working citizens. That wasn’t the only reputation their gang has got though.

 

Raph took the elevator down to the third floor and when the metal doors slide open, he was greeted with an agitated Leo.

“What took you so long?” Leo crossed his arms with annoyance,

“Sorry Leo. Mikey was uh… Story telling about his night ‘adventure’ if ya know what I mean,” Raph explains with disgust.

“Ew… What happened to our sweet, innocent little brother,” Leo sighs at an old memory,

“Fame. That’s what happened,” Raph sneers.

 

Leo sighs slightly before shaking it off and held up the pink handbag,

“I’ve decided you weren’t the best brother to return this and make amends. I’m putting Don in charge of that,” Leo orders.

“What!?” Donnie came wheeling around the corner in his chair and holding what Raph believes to be his first cup of coffee.

“W-Why me?” Donnie asks with a whine and pushes his fancy, circular glasses in place.

**Heh, he looks like shit. Must’ve just git up,**

Raph thought when noticing Donnie’s violet hoodie was all wrinkly and his brown cargo pants were stained and no shoes.

 

Donnie looked like a slob sitting next to fancy Leo who wore a blue tux.

**Fancy prick. Always gotta outshine us,**

Raph tries not to roll his eyes when Leo straightens his blue tie.

“Donnie, you’re the calmest one doing these things. It’ll take patience which Raph doesn’t have with this woman,” Leo compliments Donnie while insulting Raph at the same time. Raph ignores Leo, his head was still pounding and didn’t have the energy to argue right now.

“Send Mikey! He can connect with people better than I can. That’s why I stay in here all the time,” Donnie complains,

“You know how he is with woman. We don’t need another ‘crazed’ Mikey fan. Just put on your nicest clothes and go to her house. Compliment her, say you found the purse in an alleyway and then leave. Oh, don’t forget to say The Renaissance gang is nothing to fear,” Leo instructs with ease. Donnie looks at his older brother with a glazed stare,

“I haven’t even had my first sip…,” Donnie grumbles while walking to the elevator.

 

“You’ll need this,” Leo snickers and held up the pink purse, Donnie sighs again and sleepy take the handbag. Raph watched Donnie leave before turning towards Leo,

“Why did’ja want ta see me? It obviously wasn’t fer me ta stand and watch ya talk ta Don,” he crossed his arms in full seriousness. Leo nods,

“Two little ‘birds’ came to me this morning. They said a man has been beaten beyond recognize last night. You haven’t got anything to do with that, do you?” Leo asks. When Leo gets into these moods his face becomes hard to read, even for Raph.

 **Fuck…** Raph didn’t break his gaze as Leo tries to break him with only a look. Raph knew better than to show fear even though he was sweating on the inside.

 

“I ‘aven’t gotten the faintest idea. I left wit ya last night,” Raph did his best to hold back a stutter. Leo moved so he was only inches away from his ear,

“If I find out you’re doing something that jeopardizes our business… Let’s just say, our next sparring match won’t be pleasant,” Leo’s whisper sent a chill down his spine. It was a threat so real he could hear his own bones snap under the pressure of Leo’s voice. His blood rushed to his already pounding head and felt like it would explode, and the quietness caused his ears to ring after Leo left. Leaving Raph to nearly collapse in the empty room.

**Fucking asshole! Who the hell he thinks he is? Threatening me? I could fucking snap him in half!**

Raging thoughts filled his mind as he straightens his suit before entering the elevator.

**Hopefully Donnie doesn’t fuck up, I would like to see her again.**

********************************************************************************************************

Mona wakes up with a start, she was breathing deeply as her heart rapidly beats in her chest. Mona quickly scanned the area and a sigh of relief floods her,

“Oh thank god…” she breathed when realizing she was safe in her room. Standing up from the floor she gave her aching back a stretch,

 **I’m not doing that again,** she thought when heading to the bathroom.

 

Staring in the mirror, Mona pulls up her cheeks in a forced smile. She had no job and the first of June was coming up, if she didn’t get money soon. Mona couldn’t even imagine what Jacob would do to her. The first day she moved into this complex, there was a young couple. They were nice but, one day they couldn’t pay the full amount. It was unsettling to see the husband without his right hand and the spark of life gone from his face. Mona shivers and slowly takes off the dirty, red dress from last night. Standing naked in the bathroom she turns on the shower only to feel a phantom breath on her cheek. Mona quickly turns and fell back into the corner in fright only to find she was still alone.

 

Last night was still fresh and she could see the look on the red terrapin’s face. The way he spoke to her.

**Appreciation**

Mona couldn’t believe him.

“Next time I see him I’m gonna hit him harder!” she hissed and then smiles at the sight of seeing his pain. Pushing away from the bathroom wall she didn’t want to take a shower anymore knowing that his eyes could be watching. Mona took a deep breath know she had to, she needed to be clean if she was going to look for another job. About to get in, there was a soft but firm knock. Mona flashes a grin to herself,

“That must be Mary,” she grabs a towel before greeting the door.

 

Mona expected to see the little old lady (Mary was the grandmother she never had. After her father left, the old lady was nothing but caring towards her mother and Mona.) But a tall mutant stood there instead. Mona felt her heart stop for a moment when she realized it was another terrapin. She stood frozen. Squeezing the door handle tightly and trembling she felt her legs go stiff. Mona tried to run when the terrapins pulls the lollipop purple hood off his head and uncovering his face. His red eyes were shy when his cheeks turned slightly pink in colour and nervously pushed up his golden encased, circular glasses. Mona glances down to see black, silky sweatpants with a silver line on the sides. It almost covers the tips of his purple sneakers.

“Hi, my name is-” his voice was soft and shy but, Mona slams the door in his face before he could finish.

**What the hell Mona!? Why did you do that?**

She scowled herself and quickly opens the door again.

 

“I-I’m so s-sorry. I didn’t mean to do that,” she apologises with a nervous grin, hoping he wasn’t a part of some deadly gang.

“Please, come in. I just need to put on something more appropriate,” Mona stood to the side and invited her guest in. Her apartment wasn’t the greatest and had wallpaper torn off in places. The carpet was stained to a point that you couldn’t tell what the original color was and the only couch she had was sunken in. The kitchen was the worst, no matter how hard Mona scrubbed or cleaned, the counters and walls looked dirty.

“I’m sorry about the state my place is in but, you get what you can,” she smiles kindly at her strange guest. The turtle just smiles and crouches through the doorway, Mona stood back a bit. She swears he’s six feet tall.

“Make yourself at home. I’ll be out in a bit,” Mona smiles one last time before disappearing in her room and closing the door.

 

Once the door was closed she slid down to the floor and held her pain-filled stomach as a hidden fear made it do backflips.

**Three terrapins within hours of each other… What are the odds? I’m sure it’s just a coincidence. He doesn’t look like he’s with them… I shouldn’t let my guard down though.**

Mona thought as the gut-wrenching fear slowly dissipates and she felt more like herself. Standing up, Mona practices her smile while throwing on a pair of pants and shirt before opening the door again.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Donnie admired the humans’ living accommodations and was pleased about how tidy she kept it despite it falling apart. Strolling around the living room, a colourful piece of paper caught his eye. It was rude to look at things without permission but, he couldn’t help his curiosity. (Sometimes his curiosity has gotten him in big trouble.) Picking up the paper, it had beautifully coloured flowers surrounding what looks to be a scroll that had shiny calligraphy written on it. The drawing was so well made that Donnie thought her was looking at a photograph. He was so focused on the picture that when the woman open the door Donnie nearly jumped out of his shell,

“Did I scare you?’ she asks.

 

Donnie take a quick breath,

“N-No, I w-was just focused. I’m sorry but, couldn’t help but notice this picture. Did you draw this?” he shyly smiles and held out the drawing. He watched a blush creep across her cheeks and noticed her sense of style. She wore black stretchy pants that contours to her lovely legs and compliments her pear-shaped hips and wore a deep red hoodie. The strings were uneven, and her hands were tucked inside her front pouch. She looked embarrassed,

“Y-Yes, it’s honestly not one of my better drawings and I can’t believe I left it out,” she stutters as the blush increases.

 

Donnie looks deep into her sapphire blue eyes to see a caring soul, an old soul and one that was not from this city. Eyes that have harden over years of living here and only showed its true light in safety. Donnie smiles kindly at her,

“This drawing is beautiful. May I keep it?” he asks with respect. She smiles and nod,

“Of course, but may I ask who you are and why are you here?” she had a curious tone in her tender voice. Donnie quickly remembers why he was forced on this errand in the first place.

“My name is Donatello. I found t-this purse in an a-alleyway. I came to return it and to say you can trust the R-Renaissance gang,” Donnie tried his best not to stutter but, he was just too nervous.

**I-I can’t do this… She’s so nice,**

Donnie took a quick breath.

 

He slowly pulls up his hood afraid of how the human would act if he told the truth.

“A-Actually the t-truth is… uh... My older brother Leo found your purse and sent me to make amends on behalf of what my other, hot-headed brother did. P-Please don’t hold it against him. Deep down he’s a nice guy, just comes off rough around the edges,” Donnie stutters hurriedly and half expected her to not understand.

**Leo is going to hate me…**

he sighs at the thought of feeling the blue turtles’ wrath.

 

Donnie tugs his hood farther down his face to hide the mistake he just did. The woman just smiles with a raised eyebrow,

“W-What are you saying?... A-Are you saying you’re part of that gang?” she asks with a twitch of prudence. Donnie adjust his glasses,

“Well, not really. I prefer to stay at home and work in my lab. My brothers are the one to go out. The whole ‘Renaissance gang’ is a kind of a façade. We’re actually business owners,” Donnie explains. The human woman sunk slowly down onto the couch while holding her head with a surprised look.

“I-I don’t understand. The Renaissance isn’t real?” her stunned features were permanently on her pretty face.

 

Donnie pulled his hood back,

“It is but, isn’t. The gang was created to try and bring peace to this city,” he explains but, quickly waves like he was swatting a fly in from of his face.

“J-Just ignore everything I just said. If he ever found out I told you this, I wouldn’t walk properly for days,” Donnie shivers at the pain of his legs being broken.

 

She seemed to be in shock at the information and Donnie decides this is the best time to leave. Clearing his throat got her attention and he pulls her small pink purse from his front pouch,

“I can tell you’re processing what I told you so, I’ll just be on my way,” he hands her the purse and quietly walks to the door. Glancing back,

“I do ask that you keep this a secret between us. If Leonardo ever found out I told you about us… He might tie up loose ends,” Donnie warns with a nervous smile before leaving,

 **Oh please for the love of god she doesn’t tell anyone** he begs inside.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Mona sat in her quiet room holding her purse softly before squeezing it tight and nearly throwing it across the room.

**They found me! They know where I live! Oh God, he knows where I live!**

Panic ran her thoughts as she paced. Wondering what to do.

**I’ll just move… That’s it! I’ll just move to another part of the city. O-Or I can fake my death! Y-Yeah, I can do that…. How can I do that? No that won’t work… I’m stuck here for them to take…**

Mona sighs and sat back down on her sofa. The room was getting larger as she controlled her panic attack.

 

Lazily staring out her window, she watched as pigeons fly by in the bright blue sky. There wasn’t even a cloud in the wide blue.

“I wish I could just fly outta here. To let my wings take me far away and to a place full of flowers and wonder,” Mona sighs at the fantasy house she created. A small cottage in the middle of a field of flowers with a stream flowing by. The sound of a small waterfall echoes on the breeze with the scent of roses by her cottage window. To feel the crisp air of a Canadian winter once again brought tears to her eyes. She missed her home. She missed the people and how nice they were.

“I better have a shower before looking for another gig,” she sighs and slowly got up.

 

The warm waters roll down her soapy body as steam filled the bathroom and fogging up her small mirror. Standing naked once again in front of the mirror Mona hesitates of wiping the condensation. She didn’t want to see his bandanna face glaring at her from behind, gulping down her fear she shakily wipes it clean. It was the terrapin looking back. Mona’s shoulders shiver at the sight but, wasn’t afraid anymore because when thinking back and looking closer. The aggressive terrapin was her and she was him. The hidden anger deep within their posture, it was hard to miss. He must have been beaten down as many times as she had. Mona turns away and leans against the sink with her back to the mirror and held her arms tight against her chest.

**It was only an hour but, I feel like I’ve seen him before. I’ve seen those golden eyes…**

Mona looks to the ceiling to try and remember but, nothing.

 

Looking back, his face was gone, and she saw herself. Shaking off the feeling of familiarity she got ready. Putting her make-up on thick and fancy, she didn’t like how much she put on but, that’s what her ‘fans’ wanted. Not like she cared, but, as long as it got her the money she needed, she didn’t complain. Opening her closest, she only had a few dresses. They weren’t the fanciest but, they worked. Grabbing the first one, it was a sparkly blue, twinkling brightly in the mid-afternoon light. Mona’s mother made this for her first singing job and ever since then it was popular among the people. They would gaze at her with envy and admiration.

 

Locking her door, Mona walked down to the next level and bumps into one of her neighbors. A middle-aged woman who had three children and was alone. (The lady’s husband passed away only a year ago and Mona did her best to help in any way she could.) Mona smiles and greets her friend,

“Good afternoon Mrs. Hopps, how are you feeling?” Mona gave Mrs. Hopps a quick hug.

“Much better, thanks to you dear but, you really shouldn’t be so kind with your money. You have your own bills to pay. You don’t need to buy medicine just for a wee cold,” Mrs. Hopps smiles with concern. Mona smiles caringly,

“Oh Mrs. Hopps, don’t worry about me. You need to get better for your children. They would be alone without you,” she smiles when remembering she was alone.

 

After a quick conversation with the woman, Mona left the apartment and heads towards a local bar. It was near the more dangerous side of New York, dead bodies were found all over the area.

**This place gives me the creeps. I swear this street is the city’s body dump,**

Mona shivers at the idea of her own body being dropped here. Taking a shaky breath, Mona pushed on, passing by suspicious people and relaxed officers. (They didn’t seem to notice the eerie area.) Picking up her pace, she quickly dove into the bar to find it empty and the lingering smoke caused her eyes to water. A few steps in and she steps on a wet spot in the red carpet, she didn’t want to know what the liquid was but, a strong smell of beer gave her some relief.

“H-Hello? I’m here about the audition,” Mona calls gently in the shady area as she approached the stage,

“We’re not taking anymore singers. Find business elsewhere,” a large man appears behind the bar table and gave Mona quite a shock.

 

Mona stood up straight,

“Please, I need this job. Just listen to what I have to offer,” she pushed as the large man walked over to her. He made her feel small and fragile under the harden gaze, his muscular arms crossed threateningly over his chest that Mona nearly shrinks away. Her heart felt like it was going to explode out of chest from how fast it was beating. Taking a shallow breath, she chokes from the smoke,

“Listen little lady. My bar is full, I wish I could give ya a job,” even though the man had a rough exterior, his voice was gentle to her plead. Mona looks down in defeat, if she didn’t get a job soon, she won’t have enough for the protection fee. Sitting on the edge of the stage, trying to hold back tears of frustration. Mona didn’t even flinch when she felt a large hand on her trembling shoulder,

“Don’t show your desperation my dear, men will take advantage of you. Chin up, stand strong,” the man smiles when lifting Mona’s chin to face him. Mona saw a quick refection of her father in his eyes,

“I take it you’re a father,” Mona slightly smiles at his kindness.

 

The man sits down next to her,

“I have a niece. She is the most sweetest and big hearted girl I’ve ever met and I’ll do anything to protect her. Here,” he hands Mona a flyer. In bright red letters the word ‘Phoenix’ stood out against glittery blue flames, it looked so fancy that Mona figured him to be a famous designer.

“I don’t have room for another singer but, a good friend of mine said they are always looking,” the man smiles as Mona’s eyes light up with gratitude.

“Oh, thank you. Thank you so much,” she thanked and quickly hugs the man as her luck turned around.

 

At first Mona thought it was a good idea until the bar came into view. She has heard of the Phoenix before but, she’d never imagine it would be this famous. The large building made her feel small inside, so small that she felt like she had no talent. Mona took a deep breath and a luscious aroma filled her nose, it was intoxicating to say the least. Mona stood frozen near the entrance as she gathered up her shattered courage.

**Just go up and ask. You can do this! It’s not anything special, it’s like any other bar.**

 

Mona tried to encourage herself and eventually forced her legs to move and tap the bodyguard’s huge arm.

“E-Excuse me sir, I h-heard they were l-looking for s-singers,” Mona manages a stutter and the guard gave no expression that he heard her quiet voice. Mona was about to leave when the guard unlocks the red, silk rope,

“Take the far elevator and go to the fifth floor. My boss will be expecting you,” he instructs. Mona smiles brightly to hide her trembling fear,

“T-Thank you,” she thanked before entering the loud room. The aroma only intensified when walking towards the shiny, metal doors.

 

Mona gazes at the luxurious building. It was magnificent, stylish, elegant, she could go on and on about it and now that she thinks about it.

**This lavished bar won’t ever hire a nobody like me. What am I thinking!**

Mona felt underdressed and yet she kept walking, upon entering the elevator her body suddenly trembles violently and couldn’t stop. It took all her mental strength to push the five button.

 

Squeezing her eyes tight Mona did her breathing exercises to get her shakes under control before meeting with the Don. The quiet moment was short lived when a soft ‘Ding’ beckoned her. Mona took one last breath and exits into the dimly lit room and was greeted by a tall silhouette. The grey fur was neatly brushed to blend in with the ruby suit, and the darker stripes display the thin figure. Mona’s eyes widen when seeing a rat’s face. Black eyes shinning in the little light.

“I’ve been expecting you, my dear,”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to add the next chapter. I had major writers block but, I managed to push past it. :)  
> Mona might of asked for something more than she bargained for as she meets all four brothers in one day. What's it going to be like?

Mona couldn’t take her eyes off the mutant that stood before her. His voice was soft like a whisper but, had a hidden threat. He held out a hand in greetings,

“I’ve been expecting you, my dear,” he smiles as sharp teeth glint in the light. Mona couldn’t move, she felt this huge weight in her chest and metal chains wrapping around her arms and throat. Chocking her voice as she tried to utter a word. This rat wasn’t any normal mutant rat.

 

A chuckle echoed the room,

“I can assure you I mean no harm. My name is Splinter and I’m a gentle soul,” Splinter smiles and retracts his hand. Mona flinched when Splinter takes a step away and vanishes in the dark, only to reappear sitting in a chair. His long right leg was crossed neatly over his left as he beckons her closer,

“Please come closer. I’ve heard you were wanting a singing job,” he clasps his hands together. Mona shivers before she forced herself to move, it felt like the smallest of steps on the marble floor. Her beating heart flooded her head with blood and all Mona felt was a pounding headache threatening her to collapse. Each step inching her closer to either her death or the greatest job to fix her problem. Gulping down her anxiety,

**This it nothing. This is just like all the other interviews. I must get this job. Think of the money and only the money.**

Mona did her best to calm her nerves, it almost wasn’t enough as she stood in the spotlight of the large rat.

 

Taking a shaky breath and closing her eyes she sang without waiting for his go ahead. Despite her hate for singing, she liked the song she chose. (The lyrics were like she was singing about herself.) In the empty room her voice carried to other levels of the building as ‘Bye Bye Blackbird’ flowed off her tongue easily. The softness of her voice made the song that much better as she escaped reality for the brief moment. Feeling all stress melt away and flying her home, home to where her mother and father sat in wooden rocking chairs on the porch. Swaying to the summer breeze as Mona remembered the scent of wildflowers and watching butterflies in the field. Their brightly coloured wings inviting mates. A smile ran across her tired face when she saw her mother knitting a scarf for the winter months. Running up to greet her mother’s grace a certain flower always caught her attention at the steps of her log home. Roses, crimson in color. How a flower the shade of blood be so horrifying and yet, so beautiful, eludes her.

 

Mona felt the soft petals and closed her eyes to let the aroma surround her, feeling at peace before a flash of golden-green eyes filled her mind. Beautiful eyes under a mask of blood. A beauty like a rose and his burning gaze made her throat freeze and couldn’t breath as a musty fragrance clutched her body tight. It was unique and arousing. Mona heard her voice crack at the memory and opens her eyes quickly, expecting to see her home again but, it was only darkness. Splinter sitting silently in his chair as Mona took a step back. Breathing heavily in both fear and lust.

 **What the fuck Mona! Why? Why at a time like this would you think of that fuck!** She scowls herself as Splinter slowly stood,

“Is everything alright my dear?” he asks with much concern.

 

Mona took another step back and nearly lost her balance. Her legs felt like jelly as this intense wave of heat engulfed her senses.

**What’s going on!? Why do I feel so powerless and yet full of energy?**

Mona covered her mouth as her face turned bright red from the rush of blood. Her breaths were shallow and felt faint from the lack of oxygen. Staring at the ground she didn’t hear what Splinter said, everything was blurry, and his voice was off in the distance.

**A panic attack! Now? At this very moment!? No! No! No! Not now! Not now…**

Feeling herself slip away into darkness she fell to her knees and there was nothing she could do. She couldn’t show weakness, she can’t reveal her vulnerability but, her body wasn’t listening to her begging. About to hit the floor she felt a soft arm catch her and a firm touch on her shoulder, squeezing it gently on the muscle and just like that, her eyes open wide. The heaviness in the room vanished and she was herself again.

 

Sitting up slowly she heard a soft voice,

“Everything is alright my dear. Just relax, I’ll have my son look after you,” Splinter spoke like a caring father. A tone Mona never thought a famous Don would have. Holding her forehead, she was about to try stand when Splinter took it upon himself to carry her to the elevator. Looking at his worried face, her cheeks light up in embarrassment as her blue dress trailed behind them.

“P-Please forgive m-me… T-This has never h-happened before and I don’t want to burden a great Don like yourself,” Mona did her best to sound strong and respectful. Splinter smiles with a chuckle,

“A great Don you say? I’m not that great my dear. I’m just an old rat that wants to see peace with our species and I can’t have a lovely woman collapse on my floor without any care,” Splinter kindly grins at her as the small ding broke his gaze.

 

Entering the third floor, Mona was surprised to see so much electronics. It was like she traveled to the future as a gasp of amazement escaped her lips.

“Donatello, are you in here my son?” Splinter calls out as he sets her on a metal examination table beside windows that stare into the dark. A sudden noise of wheels echo as a chair was pushed into view and Mona recognized the hoodie from this morning.

********************************************************************************************************

Turning to face them, his red eyes go wide in surprise when adjusting his glasses,

“Y-You?... I-I mean, w-what can I do for you, father?” Donnie caught his wording when Splinter greets him.

 **What the hell is she doing here?! Leo is gonna kill me if he found out she came here,** Donnie’s fearful thought caused a nervous sweat to appear on his brow.

“This young dear collapsed during the audition. Please look her over before she goes on stage tonight,” Splinter crossed his arms behind his back. The human quickly looks up,

“T-Tonight? You mean I got the gig?” she asks in bewilderment, Splinter smiles with a nod.

“Oh yes my dear. Your accent isn’t from around here and we need more exotic singers. Pardon my rudeness but, what shall I call you?” Splinter grabs her hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

 

Donnie saw her face go bright red from his father’s gesture,

“M-Mona, my n-name is Mona Bloom,” she stutters. Donnie’s eyes twinkle by her name, it suited her.

“Mona Bloom, what a lovely name. I’m glad to make your acquaintance but, I must bid you farewell. The bar won’t run itself,” Splinter bows slightly with a chuckle and left. Donnie gave a relaxed sigh as he wheels away to grab his first aid kit and moved in front of the woman.

“So, your name is Mona,” he slyly said as he stood up to rest the back of his olive-green hand on her forehead, checking for a temperature. She flinched away and held her arm nervously against her chest, pushing her breasts up. Donnie couldn’t stop himself from glancing down at them,

 **They are so perfect… Dude! What am I thinking!? She’s a co-worker now and I’m supposed to be the safe one!** He scowls himself.

 

Everyone had their position in the family, Leo the business leader, Raph the bodyguard and Mikey the fun. Donnie is supposed to be the one to make their new guests feel safe but, if he keeps getting lustful thoughts, she won’t trust him.

“Uh… Y-Yeah. You d-didn’t ask, and I guess I never thought to introduce myself because honestly I didn’t think I’ll ever see you again,” she confessed,

“Harsh,” he giggles to distracted himself from her chest and focus on her health. Mona slightly smiles,

“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just, I don’t want to really be noticed by a gang like yours. It’s better for me if I go unnoticed,” she glances away, and he sat down by the reality.

“I know it’s hard to believe any type of gang is truly good but, believe me. We aren’t the bad guys,” Donnie pulls her chin to face him. Pulling out the smile he had practiced for years, a smile that was comforting to people in a deceiving way.

**This woman is nobody special, don’t get attached Don, she’ll be gone like all the others.**

 

She smiles,

“So, you’re a doctor?” she asks playfully, Donnie pulls away in embarrassment,

“N-Not really, I’m more of a geek than anything. I do a lot of reading and medical terminology piqued my interest at one point,” he smiles and pulls out a sphygmomanometer.

“I don’t know much but, I can perform the basics of surgery. May I have your arm please, I need to take your blood pressure,” he explains while holding out his three-fingered hand. She looked hesitant but, then gladly hands Donnie her arm and he puts the cuff around her bicep.

“Just relax,” Donnie smiles and pushed the button to turn the machine on, the cuff inflates, and he counts her pulse.

 

Donnie looked a little worried after counting,

“Your pressure is on the lower end. Did you have anything to eat recently?” Donnie asks when putting the machine away. Looking up in time to see a blush cross her cheeks,

“Oh my god, I was so worried about getting a job that a forgot to eat breakfast,” her embarrassment caused him to giggle.

 **So cute** he thought as a shadow came rushing out of the elevator,

“Where’s the woman behind that beautiful voice! I must see her!” an over-excited voice disturbed the calm. Donnie sighs and slaps his forehead as Mikey came into view.

********************************************************************************************************

Mona shy’s away from another Terrapin storming towards her,

“You must be her! You’re so beautiful! My name is Michelangelo but, call me Mikey,” he clasps Mona’s hand in excitement. She glanced at his wardrobe with confusion, he wore an orange button-up shirt and a white t-shirt underneath with a design on the front. Looking down at his blue shorts, they showed off his toned calves and a shudder ran up her spine.

**His legs are huge!**

She gulps at the thought of trying to flee only to be caught within seconds.

 

Mona stares into his baby blue eyes and there was no aggression, just happiness. She smiles kindly,

“Thank you, my name is Mona. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mikey,” Mona greets with respect.

“Just Mikey. Mr. Mikey is too formal and I’m not the formal type,” Mikey giggles and released his grip. Mona nods,

“Mikey then,” she giggles,

 **He doesn’t seem too bad. Maybe working here won’t be as bad as I thought,** Mona thought as her smile became genuine.

 

Mona heard Donnie sigh and pushed himself between her and Mikey,

“Don’t you have shirts to make?” Donnie grumbles. Mikey wraps a lazy arm around Donnie’s shoulder,

“Are you jealous that she likes me more?” Mikey teased. Donnie groans and tries to pull away,

“I’m not jealous. I have a job to do and you’re distracting,” Donnie complains. Mikey yanks Donnie’s head under his arm and locks his neck, rubbing Donnie’s noggin roughly.

“Admit it! You’re jealous because all the girls like me more,” Mikey taunts with a Cheshire grin,

“I’m not jealous! Now let go of me! Mona needs something to eat before going on stage,” Donnie whines as he tries to free himself from Mikey’s assault.

 

Mikey drops his brother at the mention of food,

“You didn’t eat?! Well come with me and I’ll make you something so good that it’s considered a luxury!” Mikey grabs Mona’s arm and drags her off the table and towards the elevator. Mona glanced back as Donnie adjust his glasses before waving with a small grin,

“You’re going to love our place, you can see for miles!” Mikey gloats when pushing the button.

 

Mikey talked the whole way up as the doors open on the sixth floor. The penthouse of the large building. Mona couldn’t believe her eyes of how marvellous it was. Indigo blue tiled floors, a red brick fireplace against caramel walls and wine leather furniture. (The expensive kind.) Mona could only gaze at the spectacle with her jaw open slightly in astonishment. Captivated by the room, Mona flinched when Mikey guided her towards the kitchen. It was just as luxurious as the living room,

“Sit and relax while I make you the perfect lunch,” Mikey grins and starts pulling out ingredients. Mona sat at the table nervously,

 **I can’t believe I’m being served lunch here! In their home! Being treated like a valuable guest! They’re not gonna believe this,** Mona thought excitedly as she wanted to tell her friends at home.

 

Sitting quietly, Mona could hear something over Mikey’s humming, it sounded like fighting. She bit her lip nervously before quietly getting up from the table to investigate the noise. Sneaking past the distracted Terrapin and down the hall, she came across an open door. Peering inside she saw what looks like a boxing gym and in the middle stood a forest green Terrapin with no shirt on and training shorts. His muscles bunch up with each punch he threw, this one was definitely much bulkier than Mikey. Watching the sweat run down his toned plastron while tracing each plate down towards his shorts. His shell looked soft as it curved and moved with his body, Mona bit the inside of her cheek from the arousing sight. (Even though he looked like he could rip her in half she couldn’t help but, gawk.) Fixated on him, Mona watches him stop and pick up a towel to wipe his forehead free of sweat. Picking up a bottle he guzzled water down before he caught sight of her, staring with his sapphire blue eyes.

 

They looked shocked for a moment before changing to annoyance,

“Mikey! Please keep your girls under control!” he calls as he walks towards Mona.

**Oh shit…**

her eyes go wide from his size, he was much larger up close and she takes a fearful step away.

“I-I’m sorry, I d-didn’t mean to pry,” Mona stares up at him as he throws the towel over his shoulder and directs her towards the kitchen. Mona follows quietly until Mikey looked around the corner,

“Mona! There you are I was… Leo!? I-I thought you were out?” Mikey rubs the back of his head at the sight of the other Terrapin. Mona saw nervous sweats form on the side of Mikey’s temple, and she took a small sideways step towards Mikey and away from him.

“Mikey, how many times do I have to tell you, don’t let your girls roam around,” he scowls, Mikey bows slightly with a blush across his cheeks.

“Leo, t-this is Mona. Don Splinter just hired her as a new singer. Donnie told me to feed her before the party tonight,” Mikey explained with his own twist of words.

 

Mona gazed up at him from the mention of his name, Leo.

 **That name… I’ve heard it somewhere before but, where?** She thought as an image of a poster flashed in her mind.

**Oh my god! He’s Leonardo! The top businessman, the turtle that every man wants to be! How could I be so stupid to not recognize him!**

Mona’s eyes go even wider from being in the presence of someone so great and powerful.

“Please forgive my rudeness sir, I didn’t mean to snoop,” Mona apologizes with a small bow of respect, Leo crossed his arms in a smug way.

“You’re a very well-mannered human I’ll give you that and since you’re going to be working for us, I’ll give you the ground rules. Number one, you’re not allowed on this floor without the presence of one of us. Number two, you can’t be tardy. You must be punctual. Number three, you must abide every wish of our customers,” Leo lists off some rules. Mona twitched from the insinuation of rule three but, kept her mouth shut. She needed this job and it might not even come to it.

 

After Leo listed off a couple other rules, he left her with Mikey,

“That was a close one angelcakes. Don’t wander off like that again,” Mikey sighs and goes back to preparing lunch. Mona sat at the table with clenched fists,

“Mikey?” Mona looks at him,

“Yes angelcakes?” Mikey turns with a smile,

“Uh... Never mind,” she sighs. Mona looks away as her bubbling anger drifts away, she didn’t want to ask a question she didn’t want to know the answer to. Bringing back her smile she looks up just as Mikey sets a round food idea on the table. It had pasta sauce spread on top of bread and was covered with slices of pepperoni and melted cheese. Mona gave it a smell and it smelt delicious,

“What is it?” she asks with a glint in her eyes.

“It’s called pizza. It comes from Italy,” Mikey boast while handing her the first slice,

“Try it. It’s really good,” he encourages before eating a slice.

 

Mona was hesitant at the new food but, gave it a try and it was heaven. It tasted so good that she wished she could have it every day.

“Oh my god! This is delicious!” she praised, Mikey’s grin grew wider,

“See angelcakes, I told you it was good,” he looked delighted. Mona grins and enjoys another piece.

*******************************************************************************************************

It was nice for the moment until Leo showed up dressed in a black tux and wore a blue silk undershirt instead of traditional white,

“How are you enjoying the meal?” he asks. Mona quickly swallows and smiles,

“I’m enjoying it greatly. Thank you so much,” she thanked. Leo grins and leans down next to Mikey’s ear,

“Dress her up in one of your costumes and one more thing, keep Raph away from her,” he whispers. Mikey turns with confusion,

“Why?” he questions with a raised eyebrow,

 **Raph wouldn’t hurt a co-worker and a sexy one to boot,** he thought.

 

Leo leans even closer to him so that she couldn’t hear his next words,

“She’s the feisty babe from last night. The only one to kick Raph in the balls and get away with it. You and I both know he’ll make a scene and I can’t have that happening tonight, got it?” Leo growls. Mikey quickly nodded and another type of grin appears across his face. After Leo left, Mikey cleaned up and took Mona by the hand,

“We only have a few hours to dress you up-”

“Dress me up? Is my dress not enough?” she interrupts. Mikey faced her with a sly grin,

“Your dress is beautiful but, I can make you gorgeous. I can make you glow in the light of the stage and attract every eye,” he replies.

**I’m going to make you so irresistible that every man will bid for you,**

Mikey snickers at his plan to arouse his older brother in red.

********************************************************************************************************

Raph sat on the ledge of their building, staring down at the street below. Watching people walking by in the light of the moon, the breeze blowing away the smog and bringing in fresh ocean air. He came up here to relax and get away from the business for awhile, to get away from the stress and to think sometimes. When something is bothering him, or his anger gets out of control and he needs a breath. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath of the fresh air before a scream caught his attention. It was just behind their building and it didn’t take him long to land on the fire escape,

“What do we ‘ave here?” his eyes narrow at the sight of a young couple in the middle of being mugged. Disappearing into the shadows Raph leaps down behind the mugger,

“Knocking some teeth in is always a stress reliever,” Raph smirk with a sneer while cracking his knuckles. The mugger turns with fright when standing in front of the large mutant, his muscles showing off their size under his tux in the glow of the streetlight. Raph took a step forwards and that was all it took for the mugger to flee, running with his tail between his legs.

“Awe come on! Yer no fun!” he calls with disappointment but, turns his attention to the victims,

“Yer safe no-”

“Stay away from us mutant!” the man threatens Raph as he took a step away with his girlfriend in hand.

 

Raph stood there perplexed for a moment before his aggression took over,

“Mutant!? This fuck’n mutant just saved yer lives! I’d appreciate a nice thank you,” Raph snaps. They take another step back,

“We don’t need help from your kind! Now get out of here before I call the police on you! HELP! Help! A mutant is attacking us!” the man calls for help and Raph growls before disappearing in the shadows. Climbing over the ledge of the building he watched the couple make hast from the alleyway.

“Fuck’n humans! I’d like to make them mutants ‘nd see how’d they like it,” Raph growls while sitting in the gravel on the rooftop, throwing a few stones out of frustration before covering his face with a deep groan.

 

Raph was quiet for a moment until a laugh escaped his lips,

 **Humans… Pathetic creatures and yet, I love one. How do I fall in love with such a fragile thing and expect ‘er to love a fuck’n mutant?** Raph laughs at the absurd thought of a human woman loving him.

**Humans and mutants will never get along and I might as well just forget about ‘er. Maybe I should take Mikey’s advice and ‘ave fun, at least I won’t get hurt.**

Raph wipes away the tears forming in his eyes before they could fall. Standing up he took a breath and headed inside,

“Mikey should ‘ave some good hook-up,” he straightens his suit.

 

Taking the elevator to the fourth floor Raph was greeted with his younger brother holding up costumes excitedly,

“What are those fer?” Raph asks with a grunt. Mikey spins to face the unexpected Terrapin,

“R-Raph?! T-These are for nothing! Nothing is going on!” Mikey sputters. Raph raised his brow ridge with suspicion,

“Do ya ‘ave one of yer girls in ‘ere?” he questions with a hint of disgust while gazing over the shorter Terrapin. Searching for a half naked broad trying to hide in the room filled with clothes, and different clothing machines. (Sewing machines, clothes printing machines.) Mikey drops the costumes and turns Raph around,

“Yes! I-I mean no! She’s naked and you’re not allowed to see her!” Mikey stampers and forces him to the elevator.

“What are ya hidd’n?” Raph questions with a tease as he rolls off his younger brother’s hands and causing Mikey to fall forwards.

“Nothing! Please leave,” Mikey had a blush of embarrassment across his cheeks but, Raph saw worry in his baby blue eyes. Mikey was never worried,

“Is something bothering ya little brother? Did this chick refuse yer advances?” Raph was concerned. Mikey gave a cunning smile,

“No woman can ignore this beauty,” Mikey directs Raph’s gaze to his body, Raph chuckles.

 

Something was going on but, Raph didn’t pursue the answer. When Mikey’s ready to talk Raph is usually the first one he comes to,

“Alright, I’ll leave ya be but, I’ve decided to take yer advice. No human would ever love a mutant like me so why love anyone,” he confessed. Mikey stares at him with sympathy,

“Awe dude, that’s sad. I have the right person to make you feel better,” Mikey hand him a business card with a number on the back.

“Give Titania a call. That woman will make you feel like a king in the bedroom,” Mikey winks as Raph heads back to his room.

********************************************************************************************************

Mona covers her mouth in trembling fear when she heard his voice. The voice of the red banded Terrapin from last night,

**What’s he doing here? Don’t tell me he’s their hot-headed brother! No, no, no…**

Mona sat on the cold tile shivering but, not from the cold. She had a mixture of emotions. Anger, lust, hate, she didn’t know what to feel when hearing his voice again and so close. The image of him in the dark threatened her sanity, his voice alone was enough to force her mind to run wild. Mona couldn’t think straight as thoughts of what he would do if he found her. Thoughts of him ripping her throat out if she refused is advances. Thoughts of him taking what he wanted and leaving her a mess. These were as vivid as a touch. Staring at the floor in fear of making a sound, Mona waited for him to leave.

 

It became real quiet until only Mikey’s voice could be heard,

“Mona? Are you clothed?” Mikey calls through the fabric barrier. Mona jerks away from the voice with her heart hammering at her chest before realizing it wasn’t him,

“Oh… Uh I-I can’t g-get the zipper,” she manages a whisper when standing on weak legs. Mikey came around holding more costumes,

“Yeah, that one can be a little tough. Let me help you,” Mikey smiles and zips her up.

“You know, that might just be the perfect dress for you. Give me a quick twirl,” Mona did as she was told and a small smile appears, the white dress was covered in red roses. It was like they were popping out from a blanket of freshly fallen snow. Mikey grins at his job well done,

“Gorgeous! You look stunning,” Mikey compliments as he takes a step closer to her. Mona blushes and held her right arm nervously,

“Y-You think so?” she blushes even more.

 

Mikey inches even closer,

“Angelcakes, this dress was made for you. The white base makes your luscious skin pop with color and the redness of the rose…” Mikey bends down so his face is only inches away.

“The redness of the roses make your wonderful blue eyes so irresistible that I just want to gaze into their richness forever,” Mikey coos and rubs a gentle hand on Mona’s flustered cheek, Mona freezes from his touch. There was something to the way he moved and the way he spoke that was so hypnotizing. She felt like she was falling into a trance as she watched Mikey’s lips get closer to hers. Feeling his hot breath on her lips was inviting, Mona had the urge to taste them as she inches closer herself. Licking her lips moist she was about to kiss Mikey when something caught her attention.

 

A smell that came from a childhood memory, the scent of peppermint. Broken from the trance Mona quickly pushed Mikey away,

“P-Please forgive my rudeness of your advances but, I don’t swing that way. I-I’m actually in love someone else,” she confessed. Mikey smiles,

“I see, you are as feisty as they said you were. Another reason I chose this dress for you,” he snickers, Mona didn’t understand as she cocked her head to the side.

“I-I don’t follow?”

“You’re soft and beautiful but, you hide thorns just like a rose. That’s what I adore in woman,” Mikey coos with a giggle, Mona blushes.

 

It was silent between them as Mikey gazes into Mona’s blue eyes until Donnie enters the floor,

“Mikey where’s Mona? It’s almost time for her to be on stage!” Donnie calls from the elevator. Mona blinks away and Mikey takes her hand gently,

“Come on, let’s not keep your fans waiting,” he laughs and led Mona towards his brother. Mona saw Donnie’s jaw nearly drop from the sight of her,

“Y-You look v-very p-pretty,” Donnie adjusted his glasses with a blush.

“She’s more than just pretty! She’s dazzling!” Mikey compliments with enthusiasm, Donnie smiles with a nod,

“Let me escort you downstairs my lady,” Donnie held out his arm to Mona and she gladly hangs on. Letting the tall Terrapin guide her.

 

Downstairs behind the large stage, Mona peaks through the red curtains to see many people. A crowd of the rich,

“I don’t think I can do this! I don’t feel like I’m good enough for these people!” Mona backs away in a panic. Donnie sets his hands on her shoulders,

“You can. I know you can. Just think of it like it’s a bar or something,” he tried to reassure her. Mona spun around and faces him,

“I’ve sang in run down, shitty bar for my whole singing career! I have never, ever once sung in front of a single rich person let alone a bar full of the rich! I’m not good enough,” Mona crouched down and held her stomach tightly. She could feel a giant knot tightening around her guts and a pain throughout her throat.

 

Donnie crouched in front of her, pulling her chin up he smiles kindly at her.

“You sing beautifully Mona and don’t think of them as anyone special. Picture them as the drunks in the shit-holes you use to sing at but, with a better attitude,” Donnie snickers, Mona stares into his red eyes to see they were calming. His posture, his voice, everything about him was so calming. Mona takes a breath and nods,

“O-Okay, I can do this. Thank you, Donatello,” Mona stood with a proud grin.

“Just Donnie is fine,” Donnie adjusts his glasses with a blush, Mona smiles kindly and walks out on stage.

 

Feeling all eyes on her a single thought calmed her rising nerves.

**I can do this! I’m Mona Bloom and I will achieve my goal!**

Taking a quick breath, she started to sing a song that appealed to both her and her audience. Dream a little dream of me.

********************************************************************************************************

Raph sat on his bed for an hour just staring at the number on the back of the card Mikey gave him. In the emptiness of the room all he could hear was one word, that one word that causes so much grief. That one, single, word to remind him that he couldn’t even be with the person he loves.

**Mutant**

He can’t exactly change who he is or how he looks and having a prostitute as a girlfriend might be his only option. They are paid to have sex with anyone, human or mutant and they can’t break his heart. Raph gets up and picks up the phone, dialing the number he hears a ring. Another ring. Another ring,

“Fuck! What am I doing!” he growls and hung up,

“I an’t Mikey!” he scowls himself before throwing the card away and storming out his room, slamming the door on the way out.

 

Tapping his foot agitatedly on the elevator ride down to the bar Raph heard the most enchanting singing when the silver doors open. There stood a woman in a white dress covered in roses singing on stage. Raph couldn’t believe the beauty she carried as she finished her song and a smile appears when the crowd cheers for her. A small blush ran across his cheeks when watching her exit the stage by the side stairs and head towards the elevator.

 

Her smile was lovely as it lit up the whole room. Her bright blue eyes charming each man she passed by. Raph felt his heart race as she got closer until a hand grabs her arm and he heard the distress in her voice when she pleads to be let go. Her smile not leaving her face but, becoming nasty to look at and he recognized who she was. That woman was the one that kicked him in the balls and seeing her with fear again caused his lust to rise and stomps towards the man. The fat bastard that is trying to pull ‘his’ woman onto his lap. Raph growls as he snatches the man’s hand away from hers,

“Keep yer filthy sausages off ‘er!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry everyone for taking so long to update. Life has been a bit stressful and my inspiration has been slow, I hope I can get the next chapter done more quickly for you and thank you all for being patient with my. I love you all <3 :)

“Keep yer filthy hands off ‘er!”

Mona froze when hearing the same growling voice of the red banded Terrapin. Staring at the dark green hand on the pervert’s wrist, she was too frightened to move even when her arm was released from the man’s strong grip.

“Do you know who I am, mutant?” the fat man snarls,

“Don’t know, don’t care! This one ain’t fer sale!” the Terrapin growls back. Mona barely heard their exchange of words as she stares off in the distance,

 **Move, run! Get away from here as fast as I can! Move stupid legs!** Mona yells at herself to flee but, she couldn’t. It was like someone had glued her feet to the red carpet and couldn’t get free. Glancing down to see if she really was stuck, she saw nothing, and her legs were shivering. Squeezing her eyes tight Mona tries to move again,

 **Please move…** she begged as she managed a weak step.

 

One more small step and her legs felt like jelly, as if they were asleep and needle pricks ran up her thighs. Forcing a whimper to escape her throat and catching the attention of the bulky Terrapin, Mona’s eyes spring open when feeling his hand on her right shoulder. Turning around, she tried to avoid his gaze but, was at his mercy when he tilts her face upwards by the chin. Golden-green eyes stare deep into her blue, they had an expression of concern, not like the eyes she saw last night in the alleyway. Tracing his features, he looked different and Mona swears this was a different Terrapin at first glance but, the voice, his voice. It was unmistakable, it was him. Her eyes widen as the fear increased,

**What is he going to do to me? I can’t run and make a scene, I need this job.**

 

Mona stood ridged as their eyes locked, she couldn’t look away, it was like he had her under a spell. Time felt slow between them, it felt like they were in a bubble of their own as the background noises vanished. Low mumbling merging into one until disappearing altogether and the only sound came from her racing heart at her chest. Feeling her stomach twisting and turning to form a huge, painful knot inside. Managing to take a step back broke the fragile bubble and flooded her veins with a new fear. The Terrapin’s expression quickly changed to annoyance and was greeted with an aggressive snort, forcing her to stop breathing. That one sound filled her lungs with invisible water, chocking her, threatening to drown her on the spot as Mona struggled for a breath. She was too scared to move but, as if her legs had a mind of their own, she took another step. Mona needed to get away fast before her fear consumes her very being. Searching for an escape route, her eyes became blurry and felt faint, the large room didn’t help as it seemed to shrink around her.

**No, no, no, not again. Not now…**

Anxiety creeped its way up to suffocate her, squeezing itself around her body like chains. Trapping her to the spot as she started to fall back and her skin turning pale in color, Mona waited to feel the pain from the hard floor but, nothing. Mona felt weightless as if someone lifted her heavy soul from her body. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw a burry vision of the Terrapin carrying her wedding style. The soft touch of silk rubbing across her bare shoulder when he walked, his scent putting her to ease as her head rested near his neck. For the moment, Mona felt safe in his muscular arms, a strange sensation to have when being in the presence of her assailant. Closing her eyes just as she was set gently down on something soft and was covered by a blanket.

********************************************************************************************************

Raph panicked when she suddenly collapsed,

“Raphael! What the hell did you do to her?” Leo demands. Leo saw the scene from the second floor of the bar and rushed down, he could tell Leo was furious.

“I ain’t done noth’n! She just collapsed!” he growls at the accusation he did something wrong but, underneath, he was worried. He caught her fall without thinking and now he doesn’t know what to do with her. He’s never been in this kind of situation, he was always the one to beat people up, not take care of them.

“Take her upstairs and put her in your bed. I’ll send Donnie to check on her after the party,” Leo orders with a sigh and Raph quickly walks to the elevator.

 

It was a nerve-wracking ride as he taps his foot impatiently, waiting for the familiar ding and the metal doors opening. Kicking his bedroom door open wide, he gently sets the woman on the bed and covers her with his bamboo silk blanket. About to walk away, her peaceful expression caught his gaze. Moving a stray strand of hair from her soft cheek, a churr rose in his chest. He was about to lean down when Mikey came around the corner,

“You wanna kiss her, don’t ya?” Mikey teased from the door. Raph turns around with bright red cheeks,

“N-No! Git out!” Raph stammers and stomps towards the door. Shoving his younger brother out and slamming the door behind them,

“Ya stay outta my room! If I catch ya in there so help me, I’ll grind yer bones ta dust!” he threatens. Mikey held his hands up in defences,

“I won’t and by the way, you look so sexy when you’re mad,” Mikey teased in a flirtatious tone. Raph’s blush got even redder and he turns away,

“Keep yer dick in yer pants,” he hissed and shoves Mikey as he walks past and towards the training room. He had to blow off some steam before going back to the party.

 

Raph was in the middle of lifting a 200-pound bar when a shoe came down and traps him underneath, putting pressure on his chest and making it hard to breath.

“So, you almost ruined our party with your stunt tonight,” he peers up to see Leo standing on him, round sapphire orbs watching him struggle.

“I-It wasn’t my f-fault…” he gurgles out a defence but, was answered with Leo stomping on the bar harder and snapping his collar bone. Biting the inside of his cheek in pain as drool fell from the side of his mouth and lips turning blue, he couldn’t breath.

**Fuck You!**

He laid there fighting for air and waiting until Leo decided he had enough,

“I had to offer another of our girls to that bastard for half price because of you! Do you not understand that we need these humans happy if we’re to get what we want?” Leo seemed calm on the outside but, the tone of his voice told another story. Leo’s voice was low and threatening, hearing it would cause a shiver to run up anyone’s spine as it shook their very core. Creating a fear that would last a lifetime. Raph glares at his brother unafraid, he has heard this voice many times and Leo would never kill his family. Leo did had a tendency to break bones and smash heads as punishment but, bones heal.

“Raph… Raph… Father won’t be too pleased if he found out what you did and will give you a worse punishment than this so, I’ve decided not to tell him. Consider this as a warning and if it happens again, I won’t hesitate to tell Father,” Leo growls and lifts his foot. Raph threw the bar to the ground and sat up quickly, coughing and gulping air,

“Do you understand?” Leo crossed his arms, he rubs his broken bone,

“Crystal,” he hissed. Leo smirks and left the gym,

“Great, this in gonna fuck’in bruise,” he grumbles as he held his head, feeling lightheaded from the lack of oxygen.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mona awoke with a headache, groaning she sat up slowly and held the side of her head like she was out partying all night and had the worst hangover.

“What happened?” she asks the empty room, swinging her legs over the side of the bed she figured she was back home until she went to the window. Mona had a morning routine of opening her blinds but, instead of seeing her familiar construction down below, she saw traffic. Falling away from the sight and quickly looks down, she was naked. The dress from last night was gone and left with only her bra and underwear on, scanning her surrounding she grabs the closet thing to cover herself and that was the silk sheet. Afraid she was kidnapped, she quickly ran to the door and tries the knob, it opens and Mona peeks outside. She was still at the Phoenix, and what made things worse for her was that she woke up in one on the Terrapin’s room.

**No, no, no…**

Glancing at herself to check for any bruising, there was none but, something doesn’t seem right.

 **Was I raped? No… I don’t feel different,** she thought as a small relief lowered some of her anxiety but, her memory was still blurry, and anything could’ve happened.

“Nah, they wouldn’t do that. I’m a co-worker,” Mona tries to shove the idea away until something caught her eye, something crimson in colour. Looking over at the stand-up mirror fear rose in her gut as she spots a red mask draped over the top, and she remembers last night. The echo of the red masked Terrapin rattled in her brain as she saw his face before closing her eyes to blackness, it was his mask. She was in his room. Mona stood shivering while holding the side of her head tightly in hopes of calming down, it didn’t help much. Feeling her heart beating a mile a minute all she could think of was to hide, to feel safe. She knew she should run and try to escape in case he comes back, in case he sees her naked body and have his way or punish her. Crouching in the furthest corner and beside the stand-up closet, she hid. Unseen from the door, unseen from him. Holding her head with both hands she trembled in the shadow as tears fell from closed eyes,

“This is just a dream, n-nothing but a dream. A nightmare and you always wake up before something bad happens in a nightmare,” she whispers in the silence.

 

Rocking on her heels she looks back on the night he showed up and doesn’t know what he did so different than other men to put this kind of fear into her soul. Why was she so afraid of him to the point of tears, she didn’t understand. It wasn’t like she didn’t encounter murderous men before, she had to deal with Don Duke’s men, and she wasn’t afraid. Maybe a little but, not like this. Mona didn’t want to leave her corner until someone walks in, her eyes spring open expecting to see him come for her. Holding her breath, she waited for them to leave but, the soft call of her name brought relief,

“Mona? Are you in here?” Donnie calls from the empty bed, half expected that she ran off.

“Is that you Donnie?” Mona peers around the wardrobe with big, fearful eyes as she saw the purple hoodie and sweatpants,

“Oh my god, Donnie! I’m so glad to see you,” Mona ran out from her hiding spot and tightly hugs the tall Terrapin. He was holding a small first aid kit as she shoved her face deep into his hoodie, wanting to feel safe.

“Mona? W-What are you doing? What’s wrong?” he stutters under the hug as his cheeks turn a lighter shade of pink,

“P-Please tell me I-I’m in your room. Please tell m-me I’m not in your brother’s room,” Mona begs as tears ran down her cheeks with terror in her eyes when looking up at Donnie. Mona’s eyes go wider when watching him look away to avoid answering and she knew what he was going to say. Mona backs away and crouches to the floor, holding her stomach in pain as fear twists her insides into a knot. Donnie quickly kneel next the her, full of concern,

“Are you in pain? What can I do to help?” he asks and rests the back of his hand on Mona’s forehead. She shivers under the touch but, doesn’t pull away,

“I need to get out of here… I-I need to go home,” she stutters while staring at the floor. Mona wanted to just leave, she wanted to leave everything and disappear. She didn’t care if she got fired, she needed to leave this place and get far away from him.

“I understand but please, let me offer you our showers to freshen up before you go and I’ll get you some new clothes,” Donnie held out a hand, Mona glances up with the tiniest nod and took his hand in gratitude.

 

Donnie led Mona down the hall and towards the last room, inside there were four large showers, four sinks with mirrors and a large tub in the middle of pale blue tiles. There were even four toilets separated by metal walls,

“Take all the time you need, and I’ll be back with your clothes,” Donnie smiles and closed the door, leaving her alone. Mona felt a little safer,

 **At least I’m out of that room** , she thought as a small sigh escaped her tight throat. Taking a few steps towards the sinks, Mona stares at herself in the mirror, she saw a small whimpering girl. A frightened child that watched her mother get murdered, Mona stood frozen with no expression. She overcame much hardship in her life, rape, dead bodies, broken bones and bruised skin, she suffered it all just to get where she is now and that’s not very high. Blue eyes widen and go dark when seeing a shadow behind the child in the mirror, a dark essence that followed her since she was eleven, since the day everything went down hill. Taking a step back trembling in her skin she drops the sheet to see golden eyes form under a bloody mask.

**Why!? Why am I so scared of him!? Get out of my fucking head!!**

Running for the closest shower she cowers in the corner, clutching her head tightly as the shadowy image slowly dissipates and she could breath again.  Being able to relax a little she turns on the shower.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Donnie waited in the elevator holding a small pile of folded clothes, he was able to find Mona’s dress but, he thought she might prefer pants and a shirt to walk home instead.

 **Remember, you’re the safe one, you can’t be falling for a girl that’s only going to get sold soon,** Donnie reminded himself as he closed his eyes tight, trying to force out the image of Mona’s scared features. He didn’t like seeing her scared, he wanted Mona to smile whenever she sees him, whenever he came to comfort her. He loved the way her smile brightens everything around her, to see the red glow in her cheeks and seeming like there wasn’t any horror in the world. Donnie sighs as his glasses fog up and his own cheeks became flustered, opening his eyes he smiles at the shirt he picked out for her. It was a lavender hoodie with a rose design, it was one of his favorites from Mikey’s collection. Exiting the elevator Donnie walked towards the bathroom in a daze until giggling caught his attention, there stood peeking inside was none other than his perverted younger brother.

“Mikey! Get away from that door!” Donnie ran at him and shoves him aside, Mikey caught his balance at the last second.

“Easy bro, I didn’t see anything I was… Oh, it’s just you Don,” Mikey looks up to see his nerdy brother,

“Yeah you’re lucky it’s just me, if Leo caught you peeping, he would’ve done more than just body check you,” he threatens. Mikey gulps at the idea of his fingers being broken,

“Well if Leo saw you blushing over a human he’d flip. We have enough of Raph doing that shit with his imaginary girlfriend,” Mikey points right at his cheeks and they go even redder in embarrassment.

 

He looks away and quickly composed himself,

“You’re right, my mistake,” he confessed and adjusts his glasses accordingly,

“Miss Bloom wanted to go home and as our guest I offered the use of our shower before she departed. Now, please move along, I can’t have anyone prying. Miss Bloom has been through enough on her first night,” he stood formally in front of Mikey. Mikey crossed his arms at his charade,

“Dude don’t give me that crap! It’s me, I don’t care if you have a crush on Mona,”

“W-Who said anything about a crush? I d-don’t have a crush on her!” he stutters at the sudden assumption. Mikey raised a playful eyebrow,

“The hoodie you’re carrying says otherwise, you never let any girl let alone any of us wear that hoodie and the way you were just blushing, I’d say there’s a pretty big chance you have a crush on Mona,” Mikey explains while snatching the lavender hoodie out of his hands and waving it in front.

“Give that back!” Donnie tries to take the hoodie away from him but, Mikey was too fast, and it would elude his grasp,

“Admit it! You like her,” Mikey teased. He bites the inside of his cheek and tasted the metallic taste of blood,

**Keep calm, he’s just trying to get under your skin like he always does,**

“I’m not going to play your little game, give me the shirt back,” he growls and held out his hand.

“You’re no fun,” Mikey pouts and was about to give it back when they hear Mona calling,

“Donnie? Is that you?”

 

Mikey’s grin nearly cracked his face,

“Mona darling! It’s me Mikey! I got the perfect… *crack!” Mikey was cut short by Donnie punching the side of his face and forcing him to drop the hoodie. Mikey was shocked by Donnie’s unnatural outburst, rubbing his jaw tenderly,

“That woman must be special for you to do that,” Mikey whispers as Donnie opens the door. Glancing back, he nods,

“You have no idea and I don’t want your filthy hands defiling her innocents,” Donnie hissed before disappearing in a room full of residing steam. Mona stood near the door with one of their large white towels wrapped around her tiny body,

“I heard Mikey’s voice, was he here?” Mona asks, Donnie rubs his nose bridge in annoyance before smiling.

“H-He was but, couldn’t stay long because he had some unfinished work to do,” he lied when feeling his pulsing hand under the clothes he carried, Mona smiles,

“I see, well his work must be important. What does he do?” Mona asks kindly, her blue eyes staring deeply into his. They were so beautiful that it caused him to gulp nervously and forget the question,

“Sorry, what?” a blush slowly ran across his cheeks,

“What does Mikey do for work?” Mona asks again with a giggle. Donnie’s glasses fog up from her cute laugh,

“Oh, h-he runs a c-clothing brand. He designs and creates clothing,” he manages to stumble his words out. Mona’s eyes brighten at the thought of her own designs being on a shirt,

“H-Here I brought you some clothes, I didn’t know if you wanted to walk home in your dress. It looks like it’s going to rain,” he sets the pile down on the side of the sink. Mona walks over and picked up the lavender hoodie,

“Is this yours?”

 

Donnie rubs the back of his head nervously,

“Well, while you were in the shower, I did some reading on anxiety and read that people feel more comfortable in big, baggy clothes. I-If you don’t like it I-I can always go and get you some human clothes,” he confessed with a stutter. Mona’s smile brightens and held the hoodie close,

“This will do nicely, thank you,” Mona grins kindly and grabs the rest of the clothes, changing quickly while his back was turned.

“You’re much nicer than your other brothers,” Mona compliments while handing him the towel, he blushes,

“I w-was never the bad-ass kind of guy we’re suppose to be,” feeling his heart flutter under Mona’s precious smile. She was special, very special and he doesn’t know how she did it but, Mikey was right, he had developed a crush on the human woman. The way her eyes sparkle when looking at him and her smile, her smile was so lovely that he didn’t want to look away,

“Well, I uh… I should get going, I don’t want to take advantage of your hospitality,” Mona blushes and opens the bathroom door.

“Wait,” he calls, Mona turns around to look at his flustered features,

“L-Let me walk you home, it’s the least I can do,” he offers his hand out. Mona smiles and closes his hand with a tender pat,

“I’m alright on my own and you’ve done so much for me already,” Mona respectfully declines him,

“Of course, I’ll accompany you to the door,” he grins and opens the door for Mona.

 

It was a short, peaceful stroll to the glass doors of the nightclub, nobody was in the bar and it felt awkward, not having the loud buzz of drunk guests. Mona held her blue dress close as they come up to the exit,

“Thank you again for taking care of me,” she thanked,

“Oh, it was nothing,” he waved the compliment away. Mona’s eyes twinkle in the light of the afternoon sun when leaving the tall building, waving goodbye as she crossed the street, Donnie waved back with a happy sigh. He never had the experience of having a crush on someone let alone falling in love, biting his bottom lip another blush lightened his cheeks.

“I hope she gets home safe,” he whispers when heading back inside,

“I hope that blush is for something else,” Donnie jumps back when Leo appears from the shadow of the bar.

“L-Leo?! I-I didn’t s-see you there,” he stutters, the leader jumps over the bar table and stood threateningly close, his shoulders were square, and his chest was puffed out to show his authority. Donnie shrinks away and fidgets with his fingers,

“Please clarify my suspicion and tell me you’re not falling in love with that human girl?” Leo glares at him with dark sapphire eyes. Threatening his very existence,

“L-Love? I w-would never fall in love with a human girl, It would j-jeopardise our plans,”

“That’s right, if we fall in love before our plan is complete, our enemy could use them against us. We all have our roles to play, do you remember yours?” Leo grumbles,

“I… I’m the safe one,” he sighs and looks away as his heart seems to shatter. Leo half grins,

“Yes, you take care of the humans and give them a shoulder to cry on to gain their trust but, you can’t get attached. They are still pawns in this game,” Leo sneers and leaves the room. Donnie stood there barely breathing as the large room seems to get small and the air was heavy,

“I’m the safe one… I’m the safe one,” he repeats slowly while heading back to his floor.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Raph woke up with a splitting headache and a sore back, he gave up his bed for the woman from last night and slept on their couch. Giving his arms a stretch, he got up and went to the kitchen, drinking a few gulps from the milk jug he glances out the window,

 **Looks like rain** he thought as he spilt some milk on his dress shirt,

“Great,” he sighs and heads towards his room to change. He expected to walk in and see the woman still in bed, she seemed so calm when she was in his arms that he didn’t want to let go in-case she woke up and he sees the fear. It took everything to stop him from taking her right then and there, to rip that dress off and feel her trembling skin, to rub his fingers up her stomach and kiss her neck. His cheeks turn red at the thought of what he would do when getting into bed with her, slowly creaking his door open he didn’t want to wake up his guest but, she wasn’t there. Slamming the door open wide anger sunk in,

“Mikey! Where the fuck is she?” he yells as he storms towards his younger brother’s room, kicking the door open there was nobody inside. Throwing a nearby chair across the bedroom he rips off his red tie and sprints to the elevator, tapping his foot impatiently on the ride down the anger inside got worse and his cheeks weren’t red anymore. The metal door couldn’t open fast enough as the furious brute lunges out and scanned the room with a burning gaze,

“Mikey!” there was no answer. The room was empty too, frustration just fueled his rage as he charges down the stairs, unable to wait in the elevator without smashing the buttons,

**Just wait till I fucking find you! I’m gonna kill you!**

 

Running down the steps he nearly crashed into Donnie,

“Whoa! Where are you going in such a rush?” Donnie asks while adjusting his glasses from the sudden movement of getting out of the way. Raph grinds his teeth,

“Mikey took the woman from my bed, if he does anyth’ to ‘er I’m gonna kill him!” he snaps at Donnie, not fully meaning to.

“Mikey doesn’t have her, Mona went home,” Donnie explains while trying to calm his hotheaded brother,

“Mona? Is that ‘er name?” he asks as his rage slows down and was able to think again. Donnie nods and he took a deep breath,

“Mona… Why did she go home?” Donnie shrugs,

“She told me she needed to go home, there wasn’t anything physically wrong, so I let her,” Raph had some relief that she was safe from his younger brother. Rubbing the back of his head restlessly he took a couple of steps up the stairs and pauses,

“I’m going out,” he declares and turns to go down. He wanted to make sure she got home safely, leaving Donnie on the stairs before he could say anything to stop him.

 

Raph was jogging to the glass doors and swung them open wide, the crisp air filled his tight lungs and pain filled his chest. He didn’t notice the pain before because of the adrenaline rush that was induced by his rage, unbuttoning his shirt a black bruise ran across the full front of his chest. He forgot to go to Donnie to set his broken collar bone that Leo happily gave,

“Shit…” he hissed under a painful breath. Ignoring the pain, he straightens his collar against the wind and heads towards the address that Leo gave Donnie to return the purse, it didn’t take long, the apartment was practically down the block. Turning down the alleyway he glances at the side of the building and there in blue paint was their logo, their gang that was created to bring peace to the city,

“So much fer peace, this city is getting worse by the minute,” he huffs at the Japanese symbol for family dripping down the red bricks. Bright sunlight making it visible from the road,

“Family my ass, Leo treats us like crap ‘nd we follow like sheep ta slaughter because of his big fuck’n plan. What the fuck is he planning that could be ruined if we stray from the path?” he growls and glares at the symbol. Flipping it off quickly before continuing his walk, passing a construction site that has seen better days. The build was abandoned, and the workers just left everything there, metal beams were rusted because of unsheltered rain with shovels and dangerous machines left to rot. Raph picked up an old hammer from the dirt as dust fell off the handle,

**This land could be turned into someth’n useful like a park or a soup kitchen.**

 

Raph stares at the hammer for a few more seconds,

“Leo ain’t that nice,” he whispers and drops the tool in it’s last resting place. The old brick apartment has seen better days, the steps had weeds growing in the cracks and the door was barely closed and with no lock. Opening it gave a loud creak as its hinges were crooked and worn, walking up the staircase to the second floor the carpet was hard and packed down from the years of footsteps and lost its beige color. It was now more of a grey with stains on it and the smell, the hallway smelt old and dusty, not something people should be breathing in. Raph knocks on the first door and was surprised to see an old woman answer,

“H-Hello ma’am does Mona live here?” he asks with a nervous twitch of his hand. The old woman smiles kindly,

“Mona? What would a fine Terrapin like yourself want with our sweet, sweet Mona?” the old woman’s sweet voice was deceiving as she interrogated Raph. He took a shaky step back as nervous sweat beads his forehead,

“I uh… Well Mona um, Mona is my employee a-and she left suddenly, I-I just wanted to make sure she got home safely,” he had problems wording his sentence because of his twisted tongue. It was like he never talked to anyone before. The old woman’s smile never left her face,

“I see, don’t worry she’s safe, another of your kind escorted her inside,”

“Listen old lady, there ain’t noth’n wrong wit my kind… Wait, escorted her inside?” Raph held up a threatening finger at the lady for being prejudiced but, caught her words.

“Did this other mutant look like me but, hipper?” he asks, the old lady didn’t have a chance to say anything when they heard distressed giggling, a giggle that was forced out of respect and Raph heard a familiar voice. A growl escaped gritted teeth as a vein popped on his forehead,

“That fuck’n pervert!” It didn’t take him long to kick the door down to see Mikey and Mona sitting on the couch as his brother leans in close to try and kiss his lady.

“Stay the fuck away from ‘er!”


End file.
